Inner Spirit
Inner Spirit is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. This is the first of the four-episode story arc that features the quest for the other half of the arrowhead, as well as first appearance of the Red Battlezord. Synopsis When Tommy finds himself plagued by troubling dreams, he finds himself returning to an old friend for guidance and learns more than he anticipated. Meanwhile, the Zeo Megazord is incapacitated in a battle with Main Drain, a monster that can drain the life force from mechanical beings, requiring Tommy to master the power of the new Red Battlezord to defeat him. Plot Tommy has a dream recalling his Zeo Quest, being given half of an arrowhead by True of Heart. He also has a dream of the Rangers losing a battle in the Zeo Megazord, causing him to wake up as True of Heart tells him to focus on his journey. When he wakes up, he complains that it happened again, and goes to the Power Chamber to see if Zordon could help him. Alpha 5 reassures Tommy that the Zeo Zords are fully functional with no problems, but just after, a power fluctuation occurs, making Tommy more anxious. The next day, a Native American Arts Exhibit occurs at the Youth Center, which Rocky finds convenient after hearing about Tommy’s dreams, especially with the power surge in the city. Lieutenant Stone places Bulk and Skull in charge of selling the raffle tickets, with the grand prize being a trip to Hawaii as the incentive. However, most of the patrons bought tickets from a man named Delmar, causing Bulk and Skull to try and find him so they could stop him. When Tommy arrives, he bumps into somebody he recognizes as True of Heart, but the man introduces himself as Sam Trueheart, curator of the exhibit. Trueheart must go back for an important artifact he left behind, and Tommy takes him back home as the two talk. Trueheart notices Tommy’s arrowhead, and tells him to concentrate on his journey instead of the destination. Then, Trueheart has them stop in the middle of the dessert, telling Tommy that this is a great location to find arrowheads, and just as Tommy drives off, Trueheart disappears. However, Tommy instantly realizes what Trueheart meant by arrowheads, but can’t find Trueheart to ask him more questions. Meanwhile, the Machine Empire has sent down Main Drain to drain the power of Angel Grove and the Zeo Megazord, with King Mondo revealing that the monster has been responsible for the power surges going on as he absorbed electricity from the power plant. Back on earth, Bulk and Skull decide to sell tickets to kids in order to win the Hawaii trip, but they have been beaten by Delmar again. Suddenly, Main Drain appears, scaring the kids and Bulk and Skull away. While Tommy tells the others of his experience, they have no idea how to process it until Bulk and Skull yell about a monster. Just then, the power goes out, and after calling Zordon, they realize that Main Drain is responsible. They morph and teleport to the park, only for Klank and Orbus to grow Main Drain. The Rangers summon the Zeo Zords and form the Zeo Megazord, but Main Drain proves to be a tough one, not being phased by the Zeo II Battle Helmet’s blasts. While Tommy manages to knock Main Drain down with the Power Sword, they’re taken aback when both King Mondo and the monster surrender. However, it turns out to be a trap as Main Drain discreetly drains power from the Zeo Megazord, and damages the Megazord to deactivation. Alpha teleports the damaged Zeo Megazord back to the hanger, but the damages caused by Main Drain means it would take 3.6 days to fully repair it. While the Rangers fear the worse, Billy and Zordon reveal they planned for an emergency like this, and present Tommy with a brand new Zord to pilot, the Red Battlezord. However, Billy warns Tommy that it’s a very experimental Zord as he used technology like the Alien Ranger’s Battle Borgs that will analyze his brain waves, and he must be at a peaceful mind while piloting the Zord. Although Tommy is hesitant to try and pilot the Red Battlezord after everything that’s happened, the others know he must try and pilot the Zord in order to defeat Main Drain. While the other Rangers lure Main Drain out of the city, Tommy teleports into the Red Battlezord’s cockpit. However, Tommy’s inability to relax and control the new Zord leads it to rampage out of the hanger bay, and even trips over itself under some rubble. The Rangers try to blast at Main Drain with the Zeo Power Lasers, but he simple throws them aside. Tommy repowers the Red Battlezord with his Zeonizer crystal, but he still can’t keep his mind clear enough to control the Zord, leading it to go out of control again. This leads Main Drain to grab the Zord with his cable, but Tommy gets a vison from Sam Trueheart, telling him he needs to be with one with the Zord if he wants to save the world. Realizing that he needs to let the Red Battlezord be an extension of himself instead of trying to force it in his will, Tommy finally brings the Zord under his control and he frees himself from Main Drain. The Red Battlezord launches a flurry of punches against Main Drain before finally destroying him with its Gatling blasters. Although King Mondo is pissed that Main Drain failed to destroy the Rangers, Queen Machina reminds him that the latter did succeed in crippling the Zeo Megazord. Back at the Power Chamber, the Rangers congratulate Tommy for winning with the Red Battlezord, but Billy says it will take some time to get the Zeo Megazord battle ready again. That means the Red Battlezord is the only defense they have against the Machine Empire for now, and Zordon tells Tommy that his internal struggle will be something he must face alone. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull confront Delmar over the raffle tickets, only to be caught by Lieutenant Stone, who reveals that Delmar is the son of the Chief of Police. Back in the dessert, Tommy drives up to look for Sam, only to see somebody appear in front of him on horseback. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Frank Salsedo as Sam Trueheart *Erik Frank as David Trueheart *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Brad Orchard as Main Drain (voice) *??? as Delmar *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy (archive footage only) Notes *First appearance of Tommy's biological brother, David. *It is revealed that Alpha sleeps in this episode. When Tommy in shown waking him, Alpha is standing in the small alcove in the wall when he wakes up. In For Cryin' Out Loud, however, he appeared to have been asleep on the medical table when Billy revived him. **Alpha is shown here wearing a nightcap, having been awakened from his sleep mode. *Tommy tries to get the Red Battlezord to copy the movements he makes, a tactic he first tried (much more successfully) with the White Tigerzord in Mighty Morphin's "White Light". *Main Drain is the first monster to have broken a Megazord's weapon. *Last appearance of Mr. Caplan for the season, though he is mentioned in "The Joke's on Blue" to be on vacation. He makes his next appearance in Turbo's "Shift Into Turbo, Part 2". Errors *When Main Drain first appears, he is wearing the upgrades that he would gain later fighting the Zeo Megazord. *When Orbus lands on the side of Main Drain, the monster is suddenly colored silver (in reality, the footage used is from when Orbus enlarged Silo). Songs *5-4-1 (instrumental) See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Zeo Category:Episode